Loner
by Tikirz
Summary: Gambit's wild spirit is pulling him away from the X-Men. Can a fellow loner bring out his true personality? (Rogue/Remy)
1. Default Chapter

At long last, my Rogue and Remy fic. Before you say, "Wait! Remy is out of character!!", he can't be! Evolution doesn't have him as a character so no one knows what he'd be like. So ha. J LOL ok, here goes nothing. :puts on hippie voice: Chapter 1 has, like, a lot of deep stuff man. J You really should try to read Far From Home first, but if you don't mind being a little confused then go ahead and skip it. Wait, what am I saying?! Please read it! LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Child Within  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He was the Wanderer. So many faces, people, memories, had come and gone. Friends had been made, and friends had been lost. Cities and towns were nothing but foggy postcards in his mind now. Old gambling buddies now long forgotten, with their fights and brawls pushed to the furthest corners of his head. The lab had become a strange faraway dream. Even Krissy seemed like a ghost in his mind. All his past, tossed away like an old book.  
  
Yet, he could not forget her.  
  
Remy tried all day and night to wipe the memories from his mind. Why had everything else gone so easily, yet Jubilee stayed there fresh in his thoughts? He struggled to fight the pretend gang that beat her. He wanted to have psychic powers, to get his own revenge on his memories. But every night, they would return to that fateful corner in New Orleans. The gang would roughly shove him out of the way in front of her and throw her to the ground. He would spring to his feet and run at one tall teenager. Throwing punches, one, two, one, two. The guy would pass out at his hands. He would hear her scream at him to go. Instead, he turned and threw cards full force at her assailants. Then, his former target would get up behind him and knock him to the concrete.  
"Remy, go! Get out of here!" Jubes yelled again at her fallen comrade. Remy couldn't believe his own feet as they ran with a mind of their own. He turned around to charge once more, but they were gone.   
  
Remy ran as fast as he possibly could before falling in weakness on the corner Jubilee disappeared on. He couldn't look at the warm, sticky substance that his hand landed in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…  
The teenager's eyes shot open at the alarm's call, as he quickly sat up gasping in bed.  
{Bed..?}  
Oh, of course. He was no longer sleeping in alleys and motels. This was a clean, crisp bed in a not so clean, crisp room. Sighing, Remy flopped back on to his pillow and stared blankly at his right hand. The Dream had come again, in full force.   
"Remy could ave sworn dat he felt de-" He quickly dropped the subject before the word 'blood' could exit his mouth. Lost between reality and dream, he stared up at the white ceiling with the chandelier light.   
{Dis place jus reeks of money.} It was then that he remembered the clock.   
  
"Kurt. Clock." No response. He sat up partially again to see the dead form of the elf, with one blue arm hanging over the side of the bed. Half of his face was distorted from the pillow, and his mouth hung half open.   
"Kurt…" His tail twitched slightly. Remy prepared a card.  
  
"Kurt! Shut off dat damn alarm!" Finally, one weak arm reached out from the covers and groped around for the source of the noise. When he found it, he shoved it off the table with a loud crack. The alarm somehow survived, only seeming to beep louder. The elf simply turned over and pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
"Fine, clock. You gonna regret dis." With a flick of his wrist, the device was silenced permanently. The explosion immediately woke Kurt up.  
  
"Vhy the hell did you do that for?!" His body slowly tipped back and forth in it's dazed morning condition.  
"It was pissin Remy off." Kurt blinked several times.  
"Vould you explode me if I pissed you off?"  
"Eventually." Kurt nervously laid back down, but not before checking to see if the rest of the cards were in their box.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Being the Wanderer and living in a tight house just don't mix. Remy slipped out before breakfast to enjoy the warm Saturday morning. He already knew all the streets of Westchester by heart, simply from walking out at night. So what if the Professor said he had a curfew, or that lights out was at 10?  
  
It had been several weeks since Remy and Kurt had arrived back home. Charles had ordered another bed and placed it in Kurt's room- partially for the growing lack of space, partially because they got along well together. After some time, Rem slowly began to open up to some of the other members of the household. Evan and Kurt were the first ones to show him around, while Scott and Jean were more reserved. Rogue, as Kurt had once said, didn't give a rat's ass about him- but that was perfectly normal.   
  
The adults were Remy's worst enemies. He took orders from no one, especially not an old bald guy and some weird African woman. Logan was a different story. The two still had yet to actually meet, but Rem had seen him at night circling the mansion on his motorbike. Like the alpha wolf protecting it's pack.   
  
He wanted to be like that, free with the wind in his face again. Going from place to place, not caring about responsibility or decisions. Now, his world had been turned upside down. Charles and Ororo put their feet down and tried to tame his wild spirit, without success so far. {Why do I need to take orders from dem, I'm an adult too.}   
  
Gambit had wandered the streets for as long as he could remember. The rough life in the bars and alleys of New Orleans had aged him beyond physical appearance. Professor X constantly pestered Remy, telling him that he was not aware of how deadly the world really was. "You are not an adult, yet," he would always say. Yeah, right. Remy had to be an adult, he had seen it all and done it all in the window of only 6 years. He could gamble any card game and win, he knew all the cheats to pull off at casinos. He knew how to take on a gang of 5 men by himself. Remy knew how to take care of himself. How could these adults not treat him like one? That's the way he had been treated before… And Scott. He wouldn't even go there. Scott acted all high and mighty all day long, with that 6-inch stick shoved up his ass. He hadn't even lived the streets like Remy had. Worst of all, all the other members bowed down to his every order in battle. When Remy had done a different 'play' in the Danger Room, nearly everyone treated him like a traitor. But Scott's plan would have never worked! He did not know how to enter a building with laser security the same way Remy did.   
  
These were the reasons that he could never be a part of the team. Perhaps he should just move on..  
  
Remy looked up through his sunglasses to find himself on the road across from the mansion.  
"Walkin for an our an I find myself back in dis place." Why had he wandered back? He didn't like that mansion one bit. Something must have led him there, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Sighing, he trudged down the entrance road to face the gauntlet.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. LeBeau, where were you?" Ororo's eyes peeked up from her book as Remy strutted into the front door.  
"Out."   
"Hold it mister." He didn't even glance in her direction as he walked toward the stairs, but found himself a foot away from a tall muscular man. Logan.   
"When Storm tells you to hold it, you hold it now." 6 metal claws extended from his fists as he stood in Remy's path. Never seeing these claws before, he stared nervously and backed up a step. He finally tore his gaze away from the weapons and turned to face Ororo. {How do the others deal wit dis every day?}  
"I asked, where were you? You missed breakfast."  
"I fel like goin out for a walk." He stared straight at her eyes in rebellion.  
"Well, you always tell us where you're going if you 'feel like' wandering off like that."  
"I was jus out on Colfax, it's not dat far away! I can take care of myself-" Logan roughly spun Gambit around.  
"Kid, you think you know it all, don't you? You haven't seen half of what this world can do to a mutant, take a look at Kurt for god's sake! Now stop your smart-ass attitude and start showin some respect for both us and the Professor. He's givin you the best life possible, so you can at least be grateful not to be dead on the streets!" For the first time in Remy's life, he couldn't think of a good comeback. He felt his eyes fall down to the floor as Logan walked past. Was the loner Gambit feeling.. shame?  
"Your friends are out back, I suggest you join them and stay in the yard."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kurt, like, would you stop it?!" Remy watched as the fuzzball did a graceful cannonball into the pool, knocking Kitty into the water in the process. {Wha did he mean by take a look at Kurt?} Screw, it was still too early to figure out riddles. He surveyed the scene. Kurt and Kitty were at the deep end, with Kitty trying to relax on her floating mat. Evan and Scott were playing a game of basketball with the hoop at the side of the pool. Jean relaxed on the concrete, working on her summer tan. His eyes wandered back to Kurt, who was now hanging from the edge of Kitty's mat talking quietly to her. Wait, how did the two of them fighting switch to this sickeningly cute scene? Remy had silently watched Kurt put all sorts of moves on Kitty ever since he had arrived here. What was the point?  
  
Gambit the Wanderer had never actually liked a girl. With all his moving around, and going through 4 girlfriends a week, it was nothing more than a hobby, a game for him. No dates ever went beyond simple flirting or a one-night-stand. Sometimes he would surprise a girl with a simple kiss.. which led to other things that most other teenagers would find irresponsible or stupid. Then again, he couldn't care less about responsibility. Kurt practically kissed the ground Kitty walked on. She had him entwined around her little finger, even when she hated him. This was simply beyond Remy's understanding of the world. Then, he noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Ey, you guys know where Rogue is?" Kurt and Kitty quickly separated in surprise, finally noticing Remy's presence.  
"Man, vhere the heck vere you?!"  
"Talking to your girlfriend Krissy." Kitty narrowed her eyes.  
"Like, who's Krissy?"  
"Remy, you went back to Mu-Tech?"  
"What's Mu-Tech?"  
"How could my girlfriend be my own-"  
"Okay, Einstein, you wanna shut up now? Where's Kate?" Kurt pointed in the direction of the forest as Kitty flooded him with questions about Krissy.  
"Like, does this Krissy go to our school?"  
"Kitty, itz nothing, really…"  
"Don't give me that 'who me' look, tell me who she is!" Remy rolled his eyes. {An imagine, dese guys are de future X-Men. Dis world as no idea what it's getting itself into.}  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Whoo! Done with chapter 1! Um, sorry that it has like.. no.. Rogue/Remy, but it's comin! I just had to be all dramatic about what Remy's going through, ya know? J Ah yes, there may also be some Kurt/Kitty squeezed in this story too. (dodges various thrown fruit) If you are confused, then you better read Far From Home. And review! I am soooo close to those 50 reviews I can just taste 'em! ;) Romance is coming soon!  
~Tikirz   



	2. Announcement to the readers

Readers/Reviewers,  
  
I know it's been nearly 2 weeks since I posted this first chapter up, and I'm sorry for the wait.  
  
However, my grandfather died this week and I didn't feel up to writing at the moment. We were very close, considering he was my only living grandparent left. I promise to continue writing soon, but I ask that you do not send me mean mail, or review inconsiderately.   
  
I've had to remove several reviews, all of which complained rudely as to where the next chapter was. As if I don't have a life outside of writing, and I should spend hours every day typing simply to 'entertain' you.   
  
Those of you who have been patient, thank you. I'll delete this chapter as soon as I put the next one up, but please, please, no more angry reviews. That is not only rude and inconsiderate, but it is adding insult to injury with my grandfather's recent death.  
  
Thank you all,  
  
Catharine 


End file.
